As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating oils must possess the ability to lubricate surfaces and to minimize the wear which may occur on the surfaces being lubricated. It is an object of this invention to provide a lubricating oil formulation particularly characterized by its improved wear resistance properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.